


Practice

by sleeplittlechild



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternate Dimension, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplittlechild/pseuds/sleeplittlechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the AU World, Magnus learns to get in touch with his magic again, with some help with Alec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

Half a century with no magic had made Magnus more than a _little_ rusty. He'd made it past passing out from moving a few candles, but lighting them made him see spots.

Thankfully, he had Alec beside him to keep him upright.

“Well, you didn't collapse – you're getting beter.” Alec teased, holding Magnus's arms to lean against the altar. (Really, it was just an antique cabinet that Magnus had draped a throw over.) Magnus closed his eyes, letting out a slow breath. When he opened them up, a cold glass of water was placed in his hand.

Magnus sighed, taking a long drink till his head stopped reeling. “I remember, once upon a time, when I could appear everywhere around the world before noon, make things come to me with a snap of my fingers. Now I swoon everytime I light a candle.” He rolled his eyes, taking another drink.

Alec stepped closer, putting his fingers under the Warlock's chin. “Hey.” He brought Magnus's gaze up. “You are getting better. Just think of it as...trying on a new pair of shoes.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow. “Really? That's the analogy you're going with?”

Alec tipped Magnus's head back, chuckling. “Shush. You're getting used to how everything works after living as a normal guy for years. It'll just take time.” Magnus smiled gratefully, but still shrugged and took another sip.

Alec rolled his eyes, rounding to behind his boyfriend. “What are you trying to do?”

Magnus turned back to the altar, paging through a great ancient book. “Just a protection spell. Since I'm gonna be using my magic a lot more, I should probably be a bit more careful.” Magnus spun around, staring up in Alec's eyes. “Plus there's you.”

“Me?” Alec's eyebrows raised, not expecting the comment.

Magnus reached out to Alec's cheek and smiled when Alec turned into the touch. “If anything were to happen to you...”

Alec's gaze became gentle, holding Magnus hand against him. He turned the palm to kiss it, leaning forward to kiss Magnus between his brow. “Well, then I guess I should be helping.” Slowly, like a dance, Alec turned Magnus back around. His hands carted over the warlock's arms, cupping around Magnus's own. He placed his chin on Magnus's shoulder, his lips just below his ear. “Do your spell, and take my strength to do it.”

Magnus breathed deeply. So close to him, Alec's voice shook him to this core. “Close your eyes. Clear your mind.” He whispered. Feel your magic flowing through you. It's a part of you – don't fight it. Use me to use it.” A feather-light kiss sent a shiver down his back. “You can do this, Baby.” Every piece of Magnus felt Alec, felt the taller man's body enveloping him. As the world fell away, he could hear his heart thumping out a rhythm. The sound filled him with peace. For just that moment, everything was perfect.

“Hey Mags...” Alec's sing-song voice broke through. “Look.”

Magnus opened his eyes. The candles burned brightly, sand drawn in the exact symbols and sigils he pictured and crystals glowing. And he didn't even feel light-headed.

Magnus couldn't help it – he tittered. Alec chuckled, holding his boyfriend close around his waist. “See? All you need is a little practice”

Magnus turned in his arms, smiling from ear to ear. “A smoking hot boyfriend helps, too.” Alec broke out in a smile, kissing Magnus as a reward for his hard-earned practice.


End file.
